


Avengers (MCU) Couples/Ships One-Shot Collection

by SiSiLuvsShipping



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Blood and Injury, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Love, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Romance, Sokovia Accords, Superheroes, Violence, mcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiSiLuvsShipping/pseuds/SiSiLuvsShipping
Summary: This work is a collection of single chapter short stories for couples/pairings from the Marvel Cinematic Universe or the MCU. Some may divulgue from the main canon of these movies, however, if this applies, it is to help give me some creative liberty and tell the stories I want to tell. There may be some pairings from the comics that may not appear as this applies directly to the Marvel movies, however, I do plan to make a separate collection for couples of Marvel Comics. And last, but not least, shows and characters from the connected TV shows such as Agents of SHIELD and Defenders may be included. Thank you all, I hope you enjoy this collection.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Kudos: 3





	Avengers (MCU) Couples/Ships One-Shot Collection

**_(A/N: This one-shot was made with a friend back in winter 2017 as we were both major MCU fans and had a lot of theories about Avengers: Infinity War after the teaser trailer released around October-November. We also dedicated this one-shot as a gift to a friend who was a major ScarletVision shipper as we originally released it on Comics Amino on Christmas Eve of this year. I hope you all enjoy it and let me know what you think in the comments below.)_ **

* * *

It had been two years since everything went wrong. The Avengers were supposed to be a team, a family, a symbol, a force to protect the world. But, that foundation was quickly torn apart and crushed. Where are they now? Scattered, separated. Half of them hiding from the government and the others to their own responsibilities.    
  
It all started back when the Avengers were on a mission in Lagos, trying to stop a gang of criminals being led by Rumlow who went under the name of Crossbones after Alexander Pierce was confirmed dead. The Avengers were able to stop their vile plans and Captain America caught Rumlow before anyone got hurt. Rumlow though, had a trick up his sleeve. It was revealed that he was carrying explosives around him and pushed the button to denote them in hopes of taking Steve with him, but this was stopped by Wanda Maximoff, the Scarlet Witch, who used her powers to stop the blast and sent Rumlow flying.   
  
That's when it all went wrong. Wanda couldn't contain the blast anymore and by accident, let Rumlow go and made him explode into a building full of innocent civilians, killing them instantly. Wanda felt pain and regret going through her, unable to process what she just did.   
  
Soon after, General Ross came in and told the Avengers about all the damage they have done to different parts of the world which lead to the creation of the Sokovia accords which required them to sign in order to keep a watchful eye from the government in order to prevent this from happening again.   
  
Tony, Rhodes, Vision and Natasha all signed the accords meanwhile Steve, Sam and Wanda refused to do so. Not long after, they became criminals of the law and had a brawl against Tony's team with both sides having newcomers to the mix. Cap of course had the help of Clint Barton in this battle alongside his old friend Bucky while they had assistance from new recruit Ant-Man. Tony’s consisted of the prince of Wakanda himself, T'Challa who also went by his alter ego Black Panther and got help from a new hero fresh from New York who liked to call himself Spider-Man who just couldn't help but seem so awe that he got to meet the Avengers in person.   
  
After the battle at the airport, Cap and Bucky escaped and went to capture Zemo while the rest of their team stayed behind to distract the others and got captured. Tony went up to meet Steve and Bucky in order to help them capture Zemo and even wanted a truce between them. Sadly though, it wasn't long until the truth was revealed. Zemo showed the three that it was Bucky who killed Tony's parents and in a fit of rage, Tony wanted to kill Bucky for what he did but Steve tried protecting his long time friend from Tony's wrath.   
  
Once all 3 were done battling each other, Steve picked up Bucky whose metal arm was blown off and dropped his shield as a sign that he no longer wanted to be Captain America in front of Tony who was damaged quite a bit from the fight.   
  
Zemo was captured and brought in by T’Challa, Steve freed his imprisoned friends and Tony and his team were kept under a watchful eye from the government since they signed the accords. After all the punching that was thrown that day, this civil war affected every hero involved that day, leaving them with wounds that affected them both on the outside and inside.   
  
Steve and his friends were now criminals of the law and would work in secret to save those in need, Rhodes got severely crippled from the waist down, T’Challa lost his father in an explosion that was set up Zemo to frame Bucky, Clint could no longer see his family because he was now a fugitive and this applied the same to Scott and his daughter as well, Bucky had a bounty on his head from the government after he was framed by Zemo and had to hide in Wakanda until then, Natasha switched sides and now was apart of Steve's secret Avengers making her a fugitive as well, Tony lost his trust in Steve after finding out he knew about his parents death therefore deforming the friendship Steve and Tony have built up, Peter was now seen as a public hero rather than a small time vigilante after the stunt he pulled in the airport battle and no doubt that the government would try to investigate who this new hero is but thanks to Tony, Peter was kept safe under his watch from the accords but would now have to be careful to not cause unwanted attention otherwise there won't be much Tony could do to protect Peter from the government. And finally there was Vision and Wanda, who clearly were having new feelings towards each other, but because of the civil war that occurred, the two were separated since both were on opposite sides of the law which left the two to ponder on their new and unsuspected feelings for one another.   
  
But now, things would have to change and hatred and misunderstanding put aside. Because when it comes to saving the known universe, the Earth’s mightiest heroes must assemble.   
  
~Several months later~   
Months have passed since the battle of the airport and despite being on the run for so long, Cap and his team are still doing good and determined to help the innocent even if they have been labeled fugitives.   
  
Some of their appearances have changed, though, since the last time we saw our heroes. Cap now has grown himself a beard that was quite bushy and covered a bit in dirt. Natasha's hair was a blonde color, obviously dyed in order in order to help her hide in plain sight. Since they were now criminals, it made sense for the team to change their appearances in order to be better hidden cause no one would be sure if Stark has secret security systems installed in God knows where.   
  
Now we find Cap leading his team into a mission of finding survivors that were reported trapped under a debris of concrete of a building that said was caused by a terrorist attack, according to an encrypted news feed Natasha picked up from her phone. While this could obviously be a trap from Tony and his team, they were still willing to help out just in case this was true, but were still ready for anything that might look suspicious to them.   
  
“So this is where it said the civilians are trapped?” Steve said to Natasha as they approached the damaged building. From the outside it didn't look like much was damaged, but on the inside, it looked like a tornado hit this place. “Positive” Natasha simply responded back to him. Followed closely behind them were Clint Barton aka Hawkeye, Sam Wilson, better known as The Falcon and Wanda Maximoff who was known as the Scarlet Witch.   
  
“Hope you're ready Maximoff because who knows what might be in there.” Clint told the young Avenger as they approached the building.   
  
“You don't have to worry about me Clint, I can take care of myself” Wanda told her marksman friend.   
  
“I do wish tic tac was still here cause he could help us a lot by going big, but he has his own things he has to do so it's understandable” Sam said to Wanda and Clint who were right beside him.   
  
“Whatever Scott is currently doing, just hope he's doing alright” Clint responded.   
  
They arrived inside the building and witnessed the destruction around the place, walls had big holes in them, windows were shattered, floors were cracked, debris was everywhere, the inside of the building was just a complete mess.   
  
“I got a bad feeling about this” Steve said to his teammates “everyone stay close by, this could most likely be a trap”.   
  
“Indeed, it is Captain Rogers” said a mysterious voice out of nowhere.   
  
Steve and his team quickly went to defense mode and started eying the area.   
  
“Who the hell said that?” Natasha asked her friends.   
  
“I know who it is” Wanda spoke up, “it's-”   
  
Before Wanda could finish her sentence, the Vision quickly phased through one of the walls and grabbed Steve from behind, putting his arms under Steve's and putting his hands behind his head.    
  
The 4 didn't hesitate to aim their attacks on the android, getting ready to fire at will in case Vision did something funny.   
  
“Let the Captain go tin man” Clint said to him, ready to launch an arrow at him.   
  
“I'm afraid that won't be happening” another mysterious voice said.   
  
Emerging from the shadows was none other than Tony Stark himself, who was all armored up with his latest Iron Man suit and plopping right beside him landed the youthful and energetic Spider-Man that was sporting a new suit as well and not long after, an entire squadron of swat officers came bursting in from behind them and aimed their weaponry directly at Steve's teammates.   
  
“Son of a bitch” Clint muttered under his breath.   
  
“No need for things to get ugly, I just want to talk to Steve” Tony said calmly, removing his head armor “that is, if Steve allows me to”.   
  
Steve eyed him cautiously and saw the swat officers surrounding them. He knew they were outnumbered and had no choice but to listen to Tony.   
  
“You got 5 minutes” was all he said to him.   
  
Tony signaled his hand up and Vision lets go of Steve. Tony approached his former teammate, both had expressionless faces marked on them.   
  
“I heard about what happened to Rhodes” Steve said to the armored Avenger “I’m really sorry about that and hope he's ok” he simply said.   
  
“Rhodes will be fine” Tony responded “but I came here cause I just want to talk” he told the super soldier.   
  
Tony spotted Natasha alongside Steve's group and gave her a quick remark “so how's it like being a criminal again?” Tony asked the Black Widow.   
  
“I did what I had to do and I'll do it again if it means stopping the bad guy” Natasha replied sternly, her arms crossed and face emotionless.   
  
Tony huffed at her and turned his attention back to Steve and began talking to him.   
  
As Steve and Tony were busy talking with one another, Vision noticed Wanda was with here with them, her face full of worry. He floated over to her and wanted to talk to her as well while Steve was talking with Tony and Natasha, Clint and Sam were busy keeping their guards up due to the surrounding swat teams.   
  
Wanda saw Vision coming towards her and a bit of anxiety hit her cause the last they confronted each other, it wasn't on good terms.   
  
“It seems we meet again Wanda after what felt like almost an eternity” Vision said to her.   
  
“It appears so hasn't it?” Wanda responded to the android.   
  
“You know I would never intend to harm you Wanda, but I had orders from Mr. Stark to keep detained in the facility until otherwise said so” Vision explained to her, a hint of worry in his optics.   
  
“Yes, I know Vis but still though I can't help but still that Stark had a good reason to do so, after all I did kill those people back in Lagos” Wanda responded with sadness creeping up in her voice.   
  
“Don't be hard on yourself, it was an accident and you didn't mean to” Vision said.   
  
“But it was still my fault.” Wanda told him. “But that doesn’t matter now.”   
  
Wanda then wanted to walk away to regroup with the others, they still had a job to his head. Stopping her with his arm, Vision told her “wait.” She then looked up at him to hear what he had to say. “I was concerned about you. I missed you.”   
  
Letting out a bit of a smile, Wanda admitted, “I missed you too Vis.”   
  
“So that's my proposal Rogers, hand over Bucky and I promise you that you and the rest of your team will be given full blessing from the president and you will no longer be criminals” Stark proposed to his former teammate.   
  
Steve looked around and saw the swat team aiming their weapons carefully at them. Even though Tony told him that their guns were set to stun, he still felt unease at what he was about to do.   
  
“Fine, you have a deal” Steve said, extending his hand and shaking Stark’s.   
  
Tony shook his hand, but unbeknownst to him, this is exactly what Steve wanted.   
  
Tony caught a shiny glimpse radiating from his hand and saw what Steve implanted in his hand. “What the hell?” that's all he could say before the strange device started to electrocute him and Steve punched his face, knocking him down.   
  
“Oh no, ” Vision told himself as he saw what happened. He quickly turned to Wanda, who also had a shocked face on her since they both knew what this meant.   
  
Hell started breaking loose soon after and everyone started fighting one another.   
  
Tony put up his helmet on and started fighting with Steve meanwhile Sam, Clint and Natasha fought off the group of swat officers as well as trying to land a punch on Spider-Man but for someone so young he was quite fast.   
  
“Hold still you little bastard” Clint said, trying to hit Spider-Man but repeatedly failed.   
  
“Now why would I do that? It's way more fun moving your body around plus it's good exercise” Spider-Man joked to Clint.   
  
“Careful Clint, that's the same kid who punched me and Bucky during the airport fight” warned Sam, knocking down a couple of officers in the process.    
  
“A kid in pajamas defeated you and a trained assassin?” Natasha asked who was having a hard time believing this story, knocking down 4 more officers on the ground.   
  
Wanda and Vision however, were the only ones who weren't fighting. To them everything seemed to be going in slow motion and they were only focused on each other, not having the need to fight one another.   
  
“I-”Vision began, ““I don't want to hurt you Wanda” he admitted.   
  
“I don't want to hurt you too Vis, I don't want us to continuously fight” Wanda told the android.   
  
“What the hell are you doing?!” Tony barked to Vision “stop her before it's too late!” Tony had Cap pinned down but Steve wouldn't go down that easy.   
  
The two looked at one another for a few seconds and a sudden glimpse of pain rode through both their faces, realizing what had to be done.   
  
“I-I'm afraid we have no choice, then” Vision sadly told Wanda, his gem glowing and preparing to fight.   
  
“I guess we don't” Wanda sadly responded, her hands beginning to be surrounded by scarlet energy.   
  
“Please…..forgive me” Vision said as he began to fire his gem laser at her, but Wanda quickly blocked it with her force field and used her powers to control Vision’s stone and slammed him against a nearby wall.   
  
“You know I wouldn't do this if I had any other choice, ” responded Wanda as she kept Vision pinned down against the wall with her powers.   
  
Steve and Tony were at each other's throats, slamming punches against one another, but Tony was able to see Vision in trouble. “Kid, Vision is in trouble. Help him in any way you can” Tony said to Peter through their com links.   
  
“I'm on it Mr. Stark” Spider-Man responded. Peter shot a web at Clint’s face, covering his eyes and quickly went over to Vision’s aid.   
  
“Told you Barton to be careful” Sam said.   
  
“Just do what must be done Wanda” Vision said, his optics meeting her eyes.   
  
“Vis…..” Wanda said sadly, but before anything else was said, Spider-Man shot a web at her hands and webbed them together thus letting Vision down to the floor unharmed.   
  
He jumped between the two Avengers and turned his head to see how Vision was.   
  
“You ok there?” Spider-Man asked his android teammate.   
  
“I'll be fine Spider-Man” Vision told the young hero.   
  
Spider-Man then turned his attention to the Scarlet Witch who was trying to break free of his webbing. “Don't think we properly met before, name’s Spider-Man, big fan of yours guy’s work”.   
  
“I remember you, I threw cars at you, didn't I?” She asked as she used her powers to break off the webs from her hands.   
  
“Yes, you did, which isn't the most pleasant way to greet people” Spider-Man said, crossing his arms.   
  
“Oh well, in that case, here, let me introduce myself properly then.” Wanda used her powers to wrap Spider-Man around in scarlet energy and broke his web shooters in the process. “I'm the Scarlet Witch and since you are a fan, I'll make it easy for you.” Wanda then threw Spider-Man halfway across the room with her powers, but luckily thanks to his quick reflexes, Spider-Man grabbed onto a column and used the momentum to knock back Black Widow who was a few feet away from him.   
  
Wanda then quickly went over to Vision who was on the floor and helped him get up. “Are you ok Vis?” Wanda asked the android Avenger as she put one of his arms around the back of her neck.   
  
“I'll be fine Wanda, I've been through worse” Vision smiled a bit at her and Wanda smiled at him back.   
  
As everyone else continued on fighting, Wanda and Vision just stared at the chaos happening around them and both turned their attention back at each other.   
  
“Vis…..it doesn't have to be this way, you can run away with me and we can be a team again” insisted Wanda as she held tightly Vision.   
  
“I-I can't Wanda, I have sworn a commitment to serve Mr. Stark and the government and I can't break that commitment” he responded firmly.   
  
“But Vis….” Wanda sadly said, almost feeling like she wanted to tear up a bit.   
  
“Steve listen to me” Tony said to Steve as he had his armored foot on his throat.   
  
“And why should I listen to you after all you've done?” Steve asked with a hint of anger escaping his voice.   
  
“Because the Earth is in danger Steve, Strange warned me about an incoming threat that will happen soon and we need everyone we can to rally for this fight” Tony explained.   
  
“Who the hell is this Strange guy?” Clint asked.   
  
“Hes this magic guy I met a week back and told me about the greatest fight any of us will ever face and we need to put aside our differences to protect the Earth” he told the archer.   
  
“And what threat might this be?” Asked Steve trying to remove the armored foot on top of his neck.   
  
Before Tony could answer, all of a sudden a portal opened up right in the middle of the battlefield, making everyone stop fighting and focus their attention at the mysterious portal.   
  
“Oh no, ” Tony said with rising fear escaping from his mouth “it's already begun”.   
  
By surprise, a blast of energy shot from the portal and took a direct hit at Vision. Him pushing Wanda out of the way at the last second. Sending him back and slamming him hard against a column, some of his circuits were shown due to him getting an open wound from the powerful blast.   
  
“VISION!” Wanda fearfully screamed, quickly running over to the injured android.   
  
Taking a look from what hit him, a portal opened with 4 mysterious alien beings. Each wearing a black armor, their body’s blue and gray skin. Pointing his staff at them, one of them ordered “surrender the mind stone, and we will spare your lives.”   
  
“Who the hell are they?” Natasha asked while she got up from the floor.   
  
“Don't know, all I know is that those things look like they got hit with the ugly stick” Hawkeye told his longtime friend, preparing to fire an arrow at their direction.   
  
“Lay down your primitive weapons Earthlings, we’ve come to retrieve the Mind Stone located in your sentient machinery so that the Mad Titan, Thanos can complete his Infinity Gauntlet” spoked another alien, pointing towards the injured Vision.   
  
“Thanos? Infinity Gauntlet? What the hell are these people talking about?” Asked Steve as Tony removed his foot from his throat.   
  
“Whoever they are, we better be careful cause these guys look like they mean some serious business” Sam informed the other heroes.   
  
“Quick take them down now!” Yelled one of the officers and pretty soon, all remaining standing officers quickly charged at the mysterious aliens.   
  
“NO WAIT!” Tony shouted, but it was too late. The aliens wasted no time in killing the charging officers, slaying them down with no effort whatsoever.    
  
It wasn't long until all remaining officers laid dead on the ground, the heroes standing there with faces full of horror.   
  
“My God” Spider-Man quietly said.   
  
“We are The Black Order, I am Corvus and the other 3 here are Ebony, Proxima and Cull Obsidian and we have wasted enough time already, The Mind Stone is ours!” yelled Corvus and fired a blast of energy at random.   
  
Quickly the heroes started dodging the energy blasts and took cover.   
  
Vision shielded Wanda, wanting to prevent any damage done to her by the Black Order.   
  
“Don't worry Wanda, I won't let anything bad happen to you” Vision reassured her as energy blasts were shooting all around.   
  
“Vis behind you!” Shouted Wanda.   
  
Vision quickly turned around and saw Corvus holding a scepter like staff preparing to lay it down on Vision’s head.   
  
“That stone is coming out of you, one way or another, machine” said Corvus, striking his scepter down.   
  
Wanda quickly raised one of her hands and unleashed her Scarlet energy around Corvus and sending him right through a nearby home all at full force. “If you want to get to him, you'll have to get through me.”   
  
Unbeknownst to them, Proxima sneaked up behind Vision and grabbed him from behind, squeezing his neck with her arms.   
  
“Give us that stone now!” Proxima demanded furiously.   
  
Vision quickly phased through Proxima and blasted her from behind, making her fly halfway across the room.   
  
“I do not know what you want with my stone, but I won't allow you to use it for your misdeeds” claimed Vision as he stood beside Wanda, both of them ready to attack.   
  
The rest of the Avengers were split into groups of three with Tony, Spider-Man and Steve fighting Cull meanwhile Clint, Natasha and Sam confronted Ebony thus leaving Corvus and Proxima to battle Wanda and Vision.   
  
“This will be too easy” remarked Wanda, readying herself for battle.   
  
“That is what you think puny Earthling” Proxima retorted. With just a snap of her fingers, another portal open and from it appeared what basically looked like an army of aliens heading straight towards the heroes.   
  
“Kill them all! Retrieve the Mind Stone from this pile of scrap!” commanded Corvus.   
  
The aliens were heading straight towards the heroes, Vision blasted them with his gem and Wanda leveited them up and slammed them onto the ground.   
  
“Everyone incoming!” Natasha yelled, warning the others.   
  
The heroes payed their attention to the aliens that were charging right towards them, faces of semi-shock on them.   
  
“Oh you gotta be kidding me!” Sam shouted in frustration. Sam flew up high and started shooting down at the aliens down from above, Hawkeye shot his arrows non stop and Natasha stunned them down with her Widow Sting and roundhouse kicked a couple of them down.   
  
“Behind you Rogers!” Tony warned. He fired a repulsor blast at a charging alien heading toward Steve, leaving a big hole within it's chest, killing it instantly.   
  
Steve thanked him by giving him a quick nod and proceeded to punch and kick through the aliens advancing towards them.   
  
Spider-Man casually lifted one up with ease and threw him towards three other ones that were behind him “these aliens sure do look a lot different than the ones I saw you guys fight on the news” he explained to Tony and Steve and punched back another charging alien.   
  
“They may be different, but we’ll pummel them just the same” Iron Man informed the young hero, blasting another one with his repulsors.   
  
While the Avengers were fighting the alien horde that were surrounding them, none of them have realized that the Black Order have escaped from their presence, not until…..   
  
“Your ours robot!” Ebony jumped up from behind Vision, catching him off guard and used her teleportation belt to send the both of them away from the battlefield.   
  
“Vision!” Wanda yelled out to him as he was teleported away, however, this was a mistake for that just one moment of distraction, one of the aliens knocked her down hard onto the cold floor and started surrendering her from all sides.   
  
Wanda got up slowly, her head hurting from the impact of the ground. The aliens were approaching her, getting ready to finish her off and everything was just a blur to her at the moment, unable to focus due to her head still hurting immensely.   
  
Just as it might've seemed that this was the end of her, a familiar voice ranged in her ears. “Hang on kid!” and pretty soon, an arrow shot what seemed out of nowhere straight into an alien’s face and shot a mini explosion at him on contact, sending it flying back.   
  
Wanda's eyesight was still blurry, but she knew from the voice that it was none other than Hawkeye, coming to assist her.   
  
Clint came in fast and started shooting multiple arrows at them, knocking a bunch of them down, but still more were now charging at him.   
  
However, he had assistance from his good friend, Natasha Romanoff, who came in unexpectedly to the aliens and started to kick, punch and widow sting them. Not long after other heroes started coming to her aide such as Steve, Tony, Spider-Man and Sam started helping.   
  
When she started feeling better, she got up and began battling the aliens alongside with them, using her powers on them and throwing them around like rag dolls. In her mind however, she was praying that Vision would be ok, wherever he was at.   
  
Ebony teleported Vision and her into an empty office room and surrounding them were the 3 other Black Order members awaiting their arrival.   
  
She carelessly threw Vision onto the floor, but he quickly got back up and showing no signs of intimidation towards the Black Order.   
  
“You're making a grave mistake” Vision warned them, his voice full of stern.   
  
“If anyone here has made a mistake, it would be you android for that stone is property of the great Thanos himself and will stop at nothing to have it in his rightful hands” Corvus explained to Vision.   
  
“I would rather die than give any mad men complete possession of this stone” Vision informed them, his stone glowing and ready to attack.   
  
“That's the idea machine” Corvus grinned, his pointy teeth showing at view.   
  
Vision launched a beam attack at Corvus, but quickly deflected with his scythe and without warning, Cull punched Vision from behind sending him to fall down.   
  
Cull than grabbed Vision’s cape and threw him halfway across the room, making him collide face first onto a wall.   
  
“Now this is what I call a workout” Cull smirked as he cracked his knuckles “ready for round 2?” Cull asked.   
  
Vision turned his direction to a smirking Cull and tried phasing out of from the office room, but he didn't get the chance for Ebony teleported behind him and kicked him right into the direction of Cull who then proceeded to uppercut Vision and send him knocking back straight into Proxima who gave him a roundhouse kick for good measures.   
  
Corvus stood and grinned as the other members mercilessly continued to beat up Vision non stop for it would be only a matter of time until they would get their hands on the Mind Stone.   
  
As the number of aliens began to minimize, Wanda quickly came over to Clint and gave him a quick hug and thanked him and the others for their help.   
  
“It was no problem, we were just looking out for each other, cause that's what friends do” Clint exclaimed.   
  
“Thanks, but now I need to go find Vision before something bad happens to him, but I don't know where he could be” Wanda said a bit worried.   
  
“Oh, I think I might know where he is” came the voice of Spider-Man who was a few feet away from them.   
  
Wanda turned her attention to Spider-Man and saw that he was pointing up above.   
Her eyes wandered to the direction he was pointing at and saw through a broken down office window that Vision was at an old office station and being mercilessly being beat up by the Black Order. The sight of it made her heart sank a little.   
  
“Oh no” Wanda said “I have to go help him before it's too late”. Wanda then proceeded to use her powers to help her levitate and began hovering towards Vision’s location.   
  
“Wanda wait!” Clint shouted to her but it was too late for Wanda was already halfway to Vision. She went as fast as she could and prayed in her head that she would get there in time before Vision would share the same fate as her brother did.   
  
“Ok, that's enough” Corvus ordered them.   
  
The three stopped beating him and witnessed a weakened Vision laying in front of them. “Is that all you got android?” Cull said, still eagring to fight some more.   
  
“Bring him forth, it is time” Corvus said. Cull grabbed Vision’s arms and placed them behind his back and brought him to Corvus. “This is the end of the line for you” Cull told him, making sure Vision was facing Corvus.   
  
Vision was too weakened to do anything at this point, he could barely keep his optics open. All he knew was that whatever they were gonna do to him, they might as well get it over it.   
  
Corvus lifted his scythe high in the air, ready to implant it on Vision’s head to retrieve the stone from him. “Say goodbye machine” Corvus said and swatted his scythe down.   
  
However just in the nick of time, Wanda came flying through a broken window and quickly jumped in front of Vision and took the attack for him.   
  
“AAAAHHH!” she yelled in pure pain as his scythe slashed Wanda's side making her bleed heavily.   
  
Vision opened his optics wide and saw Wanda in severe pain as she laid on the floor, clutching her side.   
  
“WANDA!” Vision yelled in horror as he witnessed her bleeding on the floor.   
  
“Pathetic” Corvus said “you humans are all the same, fragile and weak” he hissed and then turned his attention back to Vision. “Now it's your turn android” Corvus smirked at him.   
  
Being angered, Vision phased his way out of Cull’s grasp. Once he was out of his arms, he quickly turned around and upper cut him as he changed his density. Proxima was surprised by his move as she went next to strike. Before she could punch him, the Vision changed his density, causing her attempt to go right through him. While he had the upper hand, the Vision turned around and used the mind stone to blast her back across the room.    
  
Ebony tried teleporting behind him, but this time Vision saw her coming. “I will not be fooled so easily.” Vision told Ebony. He grabbed her belt and crushed her teleportation device. He then grabbed her by her neck and sent her flying up against a ceiling face first and fell down hard onto the concrete floor, knocking her unconscious. Cull got up and tried tackling Vision but that fails as Vision caught his punch. Vision threw him furiously right into Proxima, who had gotten up, and both collapse down on the floor unconscious as well, leaving only him and Corvus standing.    
  
Vision was angered at him the most since he's the one who harmed Wanda and he will make sure he would regret hurting her. “I am not fond of violence, but you will regret hurting my friend.” He said keeping a bit of his composure. Vision then proceeded to fire a beam at him, but Corvus deflected it with his scythe, but Vision kept firing at him, anger overflowing him and started walking closer to Corvus. But since Vision was so determined to make Corvus pay, he didn't notice that his beam got deflected into an important holding construct of the building. And pretty soon the building begins crumbling down.    
  
While the heroes were on the other side, the Avengers knew there will still civilians inside. Cap then took charge and told the others “we need to be sure no one gets hurt. Evacuate as many people as you can, now!”   
  
“Don't have to tell me twice.” Spider-Man said as he swung off. Falcon and Iron-Man flying behind him.   
  
Turning over to Wanda, Vision went to her side and took a good look and the bleeding wound. He then picked her up into his arms and flew off before the Black Order members could get back up and pursue them. Vision’s attention only on Wanda as she was unconscious in his arms.   
  
The three of them watched their target escape but did not worry about their failure as Corvus opened a portal for them to retreat.   
  
Before he stepped through, Corvus said to himself, “you may have survived this encounter with us, but you best pray that you may never go face to face with the mighty Thanos for he will show you absolutely no mercy on your pathetic and meaningless life machine" and then Corvus disappeared into the portal alongside the other members of the Black Order. Oh Still focused, Cap and the other Avengers still at the scene made sure everyone got out of the now collapsed building.   
  
After doing one last check, Tony announced “alright, that should be everyone.” With the situation neutralized, the heroes regrouped on the ground. “Willing to listen to me now?” Tony wondered.   
  
“Well, kinda hard not to after what just happened.” Natasha commented back.   
  
“We all agree that this is gonna be a long talk, but for now, is everyone alright?” Steve asked.   
  
“We've had worse.” Tony said.    
  
Taking a look around the area, Clint noticed that two of them were missing. “Where's Wanda and Vision?” He brought up to the group. The others then noticed their absence as well.   
  
“Were they still inside?” Natasha asked.   
  
“Maybe, but even then Vision would have phased them out of there.” Tony said.   
  
“We need to go back and search for them.” Steve suggested.    
  
“There's no time for that.” Tony retorted.   
  
“Bullcrap there isn't.” Sam argued against, “those are our friends your talking about. We don't leave anyone behind.”   
  
“Man whatever happened to the Avengers back then must've really leave quite an impact on these guys” Spider-Man thought to himself as he continued to watch the Avengers argue with each other.   
  
“The best way for us to help is for us to figure out what exactly we are dealing with. We need to figure out what exactly we are dealing with.” Tony concluded. “Wanda and Vision are too of our best. I'm sure they're fine and will look after each other.”   
  
“Tony's right.” Steve agreed.   
  
Natasha and Clint were both a little confused by that last part as Clint wondered “so you too are agreeing and back to being buddies now after everything?”   
  
“He's right, we need to stay focus. Those things said they serve some kind of master. We need to get to the bottom of this so we can pick our best course of action.” Steve said.   
  
The others couldn't agree or disagree at odds with one, but both sides and a similar plan. And so, they would need to go back to HQ. For now, Wanda and Vision were on their own.   
__________________________________________________________________________

  
A few hours passed since that incident as Wanda and Vision were now far away from the fight. Wanda not remembering what had happened after she got in the way of the strike. Only remembering a sharp pain hit her side and continued to grow. After that, everything cut to black and she could see the Vision coming closer to her.   
  
Opening her eyes, she could see she was still alive, but she seemed to be in another place. It was a small house with the lights dimmed and the sound of rain coming from outside. Not moving too much, Wanda felt sore and took a look around. There was someone standing in the room. White skin, blue clothes, blonde hair, and blue eyes. She had no idea who this man was until he heard his voice as he walked over.   
  
“How are you feeling?” He asked as he took Wanda’s hand and helped her sit up.   
  
“Better.” Wanda replied. Now upright, she could see what he looked like. She then asked, “Vizh?”   
  
“Yes.” He answered, keeping his eyes on her.   
  
She still seemed confused as she asked “What is?”   
  
Realizing that she had not seen him this way in his human-like appearance as he explained “oh, this is just a temporary disguise. It has its benefits for me to move around without attracting too much attention.”   
  
Wanda seemed to have some idea of what he meant but was slightly surprised. Remembering what had happened before, she put her free hand on her side from where her cut was. She could see civilian clothing and from underneath her white sweater, Wanda could feel a bandage. “Did you treat me while I was unconscious?” Wanda asked looking back at Vision.   
  
“Forgive me, I took the liberty to close your wound.” He answered.   
  
“No no, it’s fine.” Wanda said. She could tell he was a little nervous, but she found it a little cute. She then told Vision, “thank you Vizh. You saved my life.”   
  
Vision let out a bit of a grin in return as he replied saying “of course.” Moving his hand from hers, he told Wanda “I made you some hot tea.” Turning her eyes, she could see the cup and pitcher. Vision then let her be as he walked over to the window and opened the blinds. Looking at the rain as each drop fell down.   
  
Moving herself over to the side of the bed, and removed the covers. She then served herself the tea and slowly took a sip.   
  
Tired of waiting, Vision said “I am sorry Wanda.”   
  
Putting the cup down, she then looked over at Vision and told him, “it’s alright Vizh.”   
  
“No, I am truly sorry Wanda, for everything.” Vision said.    
  
She could tell he meant it as she told him “Vizh you don’t need to apologize. I’m over what happened.”   
  
“You shouldn’t be. You were incarcerated for something that wasn’t your fault, made the reason for a conflict, were caught in the middle of a battle I couldn’t protect you from. Wrongfully imprisoned and locked up like some kind of monster. And now once again, you were put in harm's way, this time for my sake.”   
  
“Vision, whoever they were, they wanted to kill you. I wasn’t going to let that happen.”   
  
“I shouldn’t have let you leave in the first place. And more importantly, you shouldn’t have gotten in the way. If anything had happened to you, I don’t know what I’d-”   
  
Walking over to him, Wanda said “I’m alright Vision, and you don’t have to worry about me because I’m here because of you. Which is one of the things I really appreciate about you. And I couldn’t bear to lose you either.”   
  
Once she got close enough to him, Wanda placed a hand on his face. Vision doing the same in return as he pulled Wanda’s hair away from her face. “What is this that you make me feel this way about you?”   
  
Letting out a bit of a grin, Wanda said “for someone who claims to have a lot of knowledge, you still struggle with basic human emotions.”   
  
“I am still learning.” Vision admitted.   
  
“Well, I can help you if you’d like. All it’d take is for you to stay with me.” The two were now getting closer together, unable to possibly pull away. As Vision put his hands on Wanda’s face, she put her hands on his. “Vizh, I don’t know if you learned about this, but when two people care for each other, they tend to-”   
  
Before she could finish her sentence, Vision closed his eyes and pulled Wanda in for a kiss. Wanda closing her eyes as she accepted it. The two never being so close, but finally having their moment. No more words were needed to confess how they felt for each other.   
  
As Vision pulled away, Wanda let out a breath. Looking at her, he asked “was that what had in mind?” Wanda gave a nod in return. “I will never let you be harmed again.” Vision vowed.   
  
“And I won’t let anyone take you away from me.” Wanda vowed, now having her arms around Vision as they had each other in a warm embrace. Wanda and Vision sealed that promise with another kiss with each knowing that from here on out, they would always be there for each other. No matter what life would throw at them.   
  
THE END


End file.
